Zaunite Betrayal: Zaun vs Ionia
by TGYMK
Summary: On the Fields of Justice, allies cannot slay allies. Zaun is a city-state full of crazed, independent beings, doing as they please, when they please; and the Champions reflect that motto no less. When an entire team is gathered of Zaunite Champions and placed on the Fields, you expect no less than "doing as they please"; even the Zaunite Summoners play a hand in negligence.


_Just a short story (rushed, mind you) about two Zaunite champions doing as they please, or moreso one doing as he pleases to the other. Enjoy, kinda._

Trumpets flared, flags swayed and danced, confetti thrown about; soon the event would begin and rioting onlookers would finally settle their nerves.

To resolve a recent debacle pertaining to Zaunite superiority over their "peacenik" neighboring Ionians, the summoners involved decided to the best of their judgment that a League match was the best solution, the others being a drinking contest with Gragas nearby or simply fighting recklessly over it all. Each summoner agreed upon the appropriate rules and guidelines, Zaunite summoners only allowed Zaunite champions, and Ionian summoners only allowed Ionian champions.

Fans, summoners and champions alike gathered to spectate in their respective cities, Zaunite citizens cheering wildly from inside the walls of the Vaskervon Coliseum eager to feel the rush of seeing Ionian bloodshed surge through them. Ionian citizens however looked on in concern, feeling only pity for the Zaunite champions and persons involved, their intents being to peacefully resolve rather than fight pointlessly.

"WELCOME, TO SUMMONER'S RIFT!"

A familiar sound rang through the ears of summoners and champions, their respective partners now linked in both body and mind, each champion appearing one by one; on the Zaunite side, Singed, Twitch, Warwick, Dr. Mundo, and Blitzcrank. On the opposite, Ionian side was Kennen, Wukong, Udyr, Lee Sin and Soraka.

In every battle he had fought, Mundo proceeded to happily welcome the rest of his team with a barrage of cleavers, to which they all knew to dodge and flee into the battlefield after quickly purchasing their weaponry. He only smiled, scratching at his head rather roughly with the sharpest end of the cleaver, feeling no pain.

Blitzcrank, being the more solitary type that he was, often said nothing as he continued on to whichever lane his summoner led him to. The steam golem repeatedly shifted and creaked, letting off steam as he checked his joints and detachable hand. He felt indifferent towards the emotions of his fellow Zaunites, but he couldn't help but wonder what the others felt when let loose into battle. Looking to his left and right he noticed Twitch moving into various large patches of grass and foliage, checking them for hostile opposition and paving the way for Warwick to feast undisturbed, who only looked on snarling in hunger and thirst. Singed-ahead of the group-stood in place as he was lost in thought, thinking about multiple mixtures and potions needing creation for later. Mundo was nowhere to be found, absent from the scene.

"TYPICAL." Blitzcrank spoke.

As time passed, their bloodthirsty lycanthrope had become impatient, soon following Twitch's movement with his eyes as much as possible, inevitably wondering what such a filthy sewer rat would taste like.

"_Come now Warwick, would you really consume _that?" his respective summoner's voice echoed throughout his mind, causing him to growl slightly in irritation and eagerness to feast.

"MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!"

Those words alone caused the werewolf to howl out in excitement as he found the birthplace of the larger Golem, soon licking around his maw and salivating at the thought of sinking his teeth into something. Singed, having been awoken by the steam golem nearly punching him, moved ahead alongside Blitzcrank to scout for the wolf's first meal. Twitch waited in close proximity to the Blood Hunter, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Warwick's red glowing eyes once again moved to follow the rat, who finally noticed his onlooker having gained his attention.

"What?" Twitch spoke, rising from the brush he had just entered. "What do you want, werewolf?"

Warwick had only snorted at his reaction, turning to watch for that oddly delicious Golem to spawn. "Nothing. I was only watching you just as you watch us all, _rat_." His deep voice growled out.

Twitch folded his arms in protest, turning to scamper away to the middle lane. "Hmph! I suppose you don't need my help then. I'll be off to my duties…" his voice trailed off as he disappeared. The wolf shrugged, trying to avert his eyes from staring at the rat again, only to fail. The Golem had spawned in front of him shortly, attacking Warwick as he stood distracted, the two locking into a battle of their own.

The war raged on. Blood coated the battlefield as each champion had fallen at least once. Soraka and Wukong were proving to be a challenge for Blitzcrank and Singed, trading kills and deaths alike at each encounter. Kennen's continuous shuriken tosses were no match for Twitch's evasive stealthing maneuvers, though the same could be said against the electric yordle's frenzied movements. Neither could land very damaging blows on the other, Zaunite fans cheering the rat on wildly, Ionians quietly doing the same. Mundo, on the other hand, was…nowhere to be found. His lane was empty, excluding Lee Sin and the minions that he led.

Warwick's loud howls could be heard from anywhere, signaling his blood-crazed fury's peak, and most likely the sign of an incoming kill. Deep in the Zaunite side of the jungle, the wolf belched rather loudly, though not content with his meals just yet; but…there was nothing left! He had completely cleaned out each of the Zaunite creatures' areas. He had to have more! He knew where there was more.

The Ionian jungle.

Moving onto all fours to gain maximum speed, Warwick leapt and snarled through the trees and brushes, anxious to find more to eat whether dangerous or not. He'd now entered Ionian territory, though felt no fear in doing so, only hunger and thirst; and soon, pain.

The wolf staggered a bit, keeping himself upright as he rubbed against his forehead with a whine or two. He looked around the area he had wound up in, seeing nothing. Not a tree or stump to be found. He ran into…nothing? Suddenly, Warwick's nose started to shift and sniff, the Blood Hunter recognizing a familiar scent in the air through his light daze.

It was that damn rat again!

"Twitch!" Warwick yelled out, a loud growl emitting from his depths. "Reveal yourself, NOW!"

He snarled once more, beginning to pace before noticing the rat's form appear before him. Twitch was sitting, rubbing over his temples after feeling that hard clash. Feeling no mercy, Warwick brought a golden-tipped paw to grip the rat's neck rather tightly, bringing him close to the wolf's muzzle as he growled menacingly. "

"What," he paused, taking a breath attempting to calm himself, "Are you doing here?" He stared at the Plague Rat, who choked and pulled at the hand that held him so tightly. Warwick sighed out, loosening his grip on him as Twitch gasped and coughed.

"What…what do you think _you're _doing here!? I was simply performing reconnaissance and looking for that big brute of theirs!" The rat's legs kicked slightly as he tried to pry that paw off of him, to no avail. "Let me go you stupid fool! He may be nea-agh!" He squealed, soon silent as Warwick had tightened his grip once more.

"Silence…!" The wolf attempted to whisper. "He may be nearby…" Twitch's jaw dropped, soon gritting his teeth in anger and attempted to deliver a strike or two with his fist to the wolf's jaw; his summoner quickly protested, stopping the rat in the process. Warwick only growled, showing his sharp, somewhat bloody teeth. "You dare even think of striking me with that weak hand of yours, _rat?_" Twitch looked on, his face changing from a look of anger to slight fear.

"Eheh…y-you can't hurt me! The summoners won't allow it! So put me down!"

"Mmm….perhaps not," Warwick growled and rumbled slightly, "But I can do something else. Something much more….fun, hmhmhm." He grinned, the rat's expression now showing more fear than before.

"W-what…what are you talking ab-what are you doing!?" Twitch yelped in surprise as he was shoved down rather hard, forced against the ground on his back inside a nearby brush, barely able to see the sky above past its high foliage. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze over his entire body, able to feel the texture of the grass around him much more than before; he realized he'd been stripped naked! Warwick's red, glowing gaze struck the rat's own as he held Twitch's green coat-shoulder armor included-up, and tossed it away. Twitch quickly began to rise, pushing himself off of the ground with both arms, only to be pinned on his back once more by the wolf's entire form, squealing in fear and trying his hardest to move his body. "Warwick…let me go!" The rat struggled. "I-"

"Quiet!" Warwick snarled loudly, very close to Twitch's face, showing his sharp teeth once more as Twitch shook and whimpered, barely audible.

That's when it struck him-his pupils widened at the sight of a huge, thick rod of knotted flesh pointed in his direction, right between Warwick's thighs and the rat's own stubby legs where his bronze ornament would usually be, backed up by a set of humongous testicles. He was frozen in both fear and nervousness; he'd never seen something so thick, so big! It would surely hurt for days, maybe more than that if he were forced to…

"Y-you're not going to…you can't…" he whined and squealed, looking into the wolf's eyes, practically begging for mercy. Warwick towered over him, his dark red eyes stared at him and he only growled at his attempts to struggle; it all seemed like a nightmare as Twitch's heart raced. "Please…!"

"Mmmh…yes, yes I can…unfortunately for you…" Warwick growled, leaning forward to whisper into the rat's ear, "This will be your punishment…rather than spilling your blood, you shall offer your services to aid in my most-needed release, little _rodent_." He brought two hands to the rat's legs, holding on to them both and digging into his fur; Twitch's hat was barely hanging onto him in between his ears, but was soon nibbled at and thrown off by the wolf's teeth.

By his standards, he was now fully exposed.

Twitch had given up his attempts at getting away, only bracing himself for what was to inevitably come as he felt the wolf's member brush up against his own exposed sheath, then his oversized testicles. It made him shiver and his lower body tensed, confused by the feeling alone, wondering what it was exactly.

"But…it's too much, I can't take that much! Can't I at leas-"

His voice was cut off by a rather loud squeal of pain as Warwick had thrust that meat into him very roughly, barely caring for Twitch's own safety if at all, his pointed canine cock penetrating the rat's hole faster than Twitch would probably consent to. Warwick brought his head up and back, his jaw dropping slightly and tongue drooping as he panted, feeling his arousal grow. The rat's ass was surprisingly tighter than he expected-given his size-barely letting that cock inside of him. Twitch, still in pain, gripped the grass around him, holding on as much as he could to endure it all.

Twitch's entire body shifted backwards into the grass patch as the wolf's cock entered and escaped him, causing every bit of foliage to rock back and forth, seemingly dancing. He hadn't even taken the entire member in and it felt as if he were filled to his prostate, but there was still room for more. Warwick's thrusts brought Twitch to spasm multiple times, a bit of precum escaping his hole through those inner walls as they clenched around the invading dick. The rat's begging went ignored.

"P-please…st...op, it hurts…!" he cried out, bringing his arms to grip the wolf's sides as his body rocked back and forth, rock hard cock slammed into him over and over and the canine's nuts slapping his rump with each thrust. Warwick simply looked down at him, his jaw still agape as he smiled, noticing the rat's face flushed with red; and in the process, eyeing a smaller, hardened member in between them, leaking cum that smeared across their fur.

"Mmm, you want me to stop? But it seems you are enjoying this…" Warwick growled out with his thrusts slowing slightly, licking across the smaller form's muzzle, who winced and shifted his head into the tongue that he felt. The lycanthrope brought one of his hands to twirl a sharp finger around that smaller cock, teasing the tip and upper areas with his claw caps. Twitch shuddered and whined, sinking over the member still planted inside of him, feeling pleasure build up in his lower body as he began to relax slightly and take more inside of him. "Yeeessss…stopping now would be undesirable…" He whispered into Twitch's ears, pinning the rat even harder against the ground as the brutal fucking continued.

Warwick's animal instincts kicked in. His thrusts became harder, faster and deeper, humping wildly and out of control. Twitch squealed with every wet slam and slap against his abused rump; only now, the rat was grinding back into him instead of pulling away. He spread his legs wider and threw his arms over Warwick's shoulders, letting that lycanthrope bastard have his way with him, almost having him in fully; all that was left was the knot.

But that was about to change.

With one last hard thrust, his cock's knot had become locked with the rat's anus, provoking a loud squeal of mixed pain and pleasure from him; and a curse of which Warwick hadn't paid enough attention to to recognize. It swelled and throbbed, stretching Twitch's inner muscles the farthest he felt possible. Hard, long thrusting was converted to short and fast humping, the knot restricting too much movement between the two; he hit the rat's prostate just the right amount of times, forcing the rat to orgasm as Warwick did, who roared and howled out in ecstasy. Cum splattered between them as Twitch's cock exploded, nearly ripping some of the wolf's fur right out as he held on tight. His ass ached and burned, seemingly tons of the werewolf's cum filling his depths with some of it barely leaking out of his completely filled hole. He felt as if the flow never stopped.

"Mmmh…good little rat…" Warwick sighed and rumbled deeply, licking over Twitch's muzzle a few more times. The rat only blushed and faintly smiled, the bigger other above him finishing his climax.

"Stupid…big brute…" Twitch grunted, breathing heavily and unable to move any of his lower body without feeling too much pain. "Are you satisfied? I won't even be able to stand…"

That statement made the werewolf chuckle, soon resting his body over the smaller one below him, unable to pull his member from the rat's abused rump; the scent of sex and sweat was strong now, both taking whiffs of it as they rested. "You enjoyed that from the start…do not deny it. Was pretty fun."

Twitch huffed, wrapping his arms around the wolf once more against his initial thoughts. This big beast had just raped him, and now he was holding him this close after that brutal experience? His mind raced. "_Stupid…big brute! Could have just _asked_ to fuck my intestines like that…I would have said yes…_"

"That would have been much less fun…." Warwick whispered into his ear. Did he just say that out loud? What was happening?

As the match raged on, the two stayed connected for some time, nearly every champion wondering just where they disappeared to….except Dr. Mundo. Where was he?

"MUNDO BLACKMAIL OTHER ZAUNITE CHAMPIONS!" The doctor happily yelled out, sprinting away from the scene with a camera and a few photographs.


End file.
